Sonny with a chance of dating someone new
by Sakuto Uzumaki
Summary: Not only is Zac Efron banned from the falls... hes has a secret relationship with Sonny. When people find out about 'Zanny'. Chad feeling jealous, crushed... does whats he can to win Sonny back...
1. Zanny

**Authors Note: HEEEEEYYY! Um... this is my first fanfiction.... or story...or anything I've ever written other than essays at school and mini mangas I have somewhere........ sooo in other words.... This story may suck... I mean I have it all in my head... but writing it... I'm so used to drawing! OK OK I'll STFU now... and the characters MIGHT be OOC... gomenensai... like I said my first fanfic... so... um... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Sonny with a Chance... or sterling knight D:**

* * *

**_Sonny's POV_**

_Oh god I'm going to be late! _I kept thinking to myself. I haven't seen him for a while, I have _no_ idea what to say. Even worse, what am I going to _wear?! _I hope he's not here yet... I put on some dark blue skinny jeans, a red shirt with a black jacket. This is decent I suppose... I heard the sound of a cow mooing and I flinched and grabbed my phone. ITS HIM.

"H-Hey!" I stuttered as I answered the phone. "Oh... You're already here? Okay give me a sec, I'll meet you outside." I grabbed my purse and ran out the door. Today's going to be great!

I finally made it outside, catching my breath. There the sight of him after a few months made me smile a big toothy smile, and I ran towards him. He was so cute... and he was all mine. My cute boyfriend... Zac Efron....

"Hey!" he yelled as he saw me run towards him.

"Hey I missed you..." I smiled as he leaned down to kiss my forehead... I felt my face turn red, "We better go before the Paparazzi find us together." I grabbed his hand and we started walking away. He was wearing sunglasses... probably so no one can recognize him right away... after all... 'Zanessa' is one of the most popular things out there right now, people would be furious if they found out there really isn't a Zanessa.... but a 'Zanny' instead.

"So, when do you have to go to the studio?" he stopped and looked at me.

"Oh... 'So Random' has the day off today... So I'm free all day!" I smiled big at him, best part about having the day off, is that I won't have to meet those 'Mackenzie Falls' snobs... especially Chad. He just likes to push my buttons, I hate it.

"OK great... so what are we waiting for? Come on!" he started running... to I have no idea where... I just hope no paparazzi see us together. And, to much of my surprise we stopped in front of a bowling alley.

"Bowling?" I said quietly, "but.... I can't bowl..."

"It's okay... I'll tea--"

"Sonny!!" I heard a familiar voice, and turned around to find Nico and Grady. _Shoot _their going to find out about Zac and me... "What you doing here! You know Grady and I go bowling on our day off"

"Oh....." I whispered

"HAHA I get it... you couldn't stand going a day without us so you came here!" Grady laughed

"Ri-Right" I started pointing and shaking my finger at him "You guys know me so well. Oh and here's a great idea! I brought a friend with me so we can all have fun together!" I put on a fake smile "Come on Zac" I grabbed his arm and walked in.

Just my luck... I finally get to see my boyfriend again after months of not seeing him... for him to play my 'friend'... A FRIEND... that's it?! Well... I guess we cant let people find out about 'Zanny'... it would ruin everything. Just hope Nico and Grady don't find out...

~*~*~*~*

"Haha that was great!" Grady yelled as he gave Nico a high ten. I was already outside waiting for those two to come out. I admit... it was fun and I did learn to bowl... but I didn't get any time with Zac...

"Sorry we didn't get to have some fun alone." I said to Zac

"Don't be it was a lot of fun and they seem like fun guys." he smirked "I guess we better get you home..."

I let out a small sigh "I suppose..." Nico and Grady walk out of the bowling alley laughing "See you guys tomorrow... We're going home" I smiled at them.

"Later Sonny" Nico said... Zac and I started walking back to my apartment. There was an awkward silent between us the whole way there... I was worried.

"Zac...." I said

"We're here"

"Oh! I didn't even notice..." I half smiled... and I started walking away until he grabbed my arm.

"Without a goodbye kiss?" He smirked... and giggled and brushed my lips onto his. His lips were warm and passoniate and I felt his hands brush through my hair. Then we slowly broke away from each other and smiled. "Good-Night"

"Night" and off I went back into my room, smiling the whole way up. I finally got to my floor and much to my dismay... Chad was right there waiting outside my door. My smile faded away "Chad. What do _you_ want?" I crossed my arms, walking towards the door

He chuckled "None of the randoms weren't at the studio today. Did your show finally get canceled?"

"No. It was just our day off. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed" I angrily opened the door until Chad slammed the door shut. "CHAD!" I practically loud.

"Yes Sonny?" he smiled cocky... leaning in close to me... our faces were only centimeters apart and my face started to feel hot. "Oh Sonny... Poor little Sonny... who would have thought you be falling for me so easily... I mean just look at how red you are." he laughed

"I-I did not fall for _you_ of all people! And I'm NOT blushing!" I pushed him away and quickly opened the door and ran in before he can shut it again. I tried to slam the door behind me... but Chad stopped it and went in. "Chad! Get out!"

Chad's eyes widen "Is this how you treat you guests? Heh... and you call _me_ the _jerk_" I started burning up in fury.

"CHAD I'M SERIOUS! Get Out!" I yelled

Chad smiled and put his arms up "Fine... Fine... I get it I'm leaving" he started walking out and I slammed the door.

Argh! He just loves pushing my buttons! I hate it!! I could only imagine how annoying he would be if he ever found out my boyfriend is the very person he 'banned' from the falls...

"Later Sonny" he said on the other side of the door and started walking away.

"If any show should get canceled it should be Mackenzie Falls" I muttered to myself as I raced to my room angry. I laid down on my bed... it was midnight... who comes to someones house at freaking MID-NIGHT! I shut my eyes trying to sleep... until I looked over at the clock one more it said 12:45. _Sigh_ stupid Chad...

I finally relaxed as sleep won me over.

* * *

**Authors Note: Argh I know! My story sucks D: and... Sonny dating Zac Efron... seemed like a great idea... until I realized something... I DONT KNOW HIS PERSONALITY D: sooo... Imma make zac act the way I want :D**

**ooooh.... and like or hate the story.... you should still review it... and tell me what you think... and what yo think should happen... or tell me how much you hate it or something anything even.... will make me happy or or something x.x**

**oooh and on the odd chance you do like this... YAY REVIEW XD... oh and since i just started school this week... and have so much hard classes... I might not update much... but I will... .**

**so um thanks for readin my first fanfiction :D ok bye XD**


	2. Banned

**Authors Note: Ok.... so.... when I got my first review.... I probably got over-excitied V.V I almost fell off my chair..... and I texted all my friends.... so anywayz..... new chapter already XD**

**Disclaimer: Nothing changed... I dont on SWAC or... sterling knight.... or zac efron.... or do I . . No... BUT I DO own.... this cup *holds out a cup* YAY CUPS without them.... we will have to drink out of bowls like cats and dogs... hmmmm.... :D **

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I hate Chad so much...! Who just comes to someones house uninvited...at mid-night... just to insult them! Mid-Night.... how long has he been waiting outside my door? Wait! Why do I even care?!

"....-ny heeellllo!!"

"Ah!" I flinched at the sight of a hand swaying back and fourth in front of me. "Oh... sorry... I was just thinking about last night."

Grady laughed, "Yea last night was great!"

"By the way Sonny," Nico started, "Who was your friend? He scored a perfect strike every time!"

"Oh he's Zac E-" I stopped myself from saying his last name, "Zac..."

"He didn't say a word the whole game... and he was wearing dark shaded sun glasses"

"OOOOOH!" Tawni started clapping her hands excitedly, "He sounds hot and mysterious! I should date him!"

"WHAT?!" I loud out from the topped of my lungs and everyone fell silent.  
"I mean... you never even met him... so..." I got lower after every word.

"Your right!" Tawni walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder smiling, "You should set up a blind-date between us!"

I shrugged Tawni's hand off my shoulder and glared at her and she frowned. "What's wrong with you?!" she yelled "It's not like it matters to you anyways... he's just your friend! Besides you have Cha-"

"WHAT!" I yelled again startling Tawni. "Don't tell me you were just about to say... Chad......" I got irritated.

"Yes? Did you say something Munroe?" I turned around and saw Chad leaning against the wall smiling

"What do you want Chad?" I crossed my arms and Tawni started walking out of the prop house laughing... surprisingly Nico and Grady were already gone... they probably snuck out frightned when I yelled at Tawni... or something...

"Nothing... I was just taking a stroll around the studio, when I heard you yell." Chad started walking towards me. "It turns out you two were only fighting over me." he pulled both sides of his collar then let go. "But thats to be expected of... I mean come on... I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

I rolled my eyes at how stupidly concited he's being "Look Chad... do you really think I'd be fighting over _you_?" my arms still crossed. We stood only a foot apart.

He smirked, "Yea. I do."

"Well your wrong!"

"Oh really...?" he said with sarcasm

"YEA REALLY!"

"Good."

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"GOOD!" and with that he stormed out the prop house. I reached into my pocket and grabbed out my phone. I went through my contacts and just when I was about to press 'call'... I recieved a call... from... Chad?

"What do you want Chad!" I yelled into the phone

"Wow aren't you just a bundle of sunshine."

"If you don't have anything to say then by-"

"Wait!" Chad inturupted me.

"What?!" I grew impatient

"What were you doing last night that you didn't get home until mid-night?"

"Why do you care...?" Why _did _he care... I'm confused... "Chad?" I looked at my phone... argh that jerk. He hung-up on me!

**Chad's POV**

"Sonny?" I asked... "Sonny?" I looked at my phone. Wow Little miss sunshine actually hangs up on people! Although I wonder the same thing... why _do_ i care?

"Chad!" Portlyn yelled as she ran towards me.

"What this better be good."

"Zac Efron is at Condor Studios!" she got excited

"Whoa whoa! _Zac Efron_?! Why are you getting so excited about he's banned from the falls remember?" I got annoyed

"Oh right..." then her eyes got big as she looked behind me, so I turn.... standing right behind me was... Zac Efron.

"Go back to the falls now!" I yelled at Portlyn who frowned and walked away without a complaint. "Heh I guess you want to come visit the falls. But guess what. Your banned! What you going to do about _that?_" saying that felt great... I always knew Zac would come one of these days wanting to see the falls... Mackenzie Falls...

Much to my dismay he just laughed "Actually no... I'm looking for the 'So Random' place..."

"Wait... what?" I put my hand behind my ear "Did you just say 'So Random'....?"

"Yea, Sonny told me to meet her he--"

"Wait did you just say _Sonny_?" I chuckled "No I must have heard that wrong."

"Actually no... your right... I did say... Sonny." he said smirking... causing me to frown. Why does Zac and Sonny know eachother... Why does she want him to meet her here... Unless... she was up til midnight hanging out with... No that can't be...

"Well she's not here. She just left a while ago." I said as I started walking backwards into the set of Mazkenzie Falls... I smirked as Zac started walking away... It felt great. Serves him right! He's probably just going to use Sonny anyways.

* * *

**Authors Note: nyaa~ it sucks but oh well review XD and um... yea.... I got nothin to say so um... end of chapter 2 :D**

**YAY for POV of chad x3**


	3. Caught

**Authors Note: Hm... I doubt anyone actually reads this so..... I love sterling knight XP lol ok....**

**Disclaimer: I didn't win the lottery...I can't even buy a ticket cuz im not old enough.... but when I do... SWAC shall be mine and CHANNY will happen!! So In other words.... I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Apparently not the cup either...**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

_Sigh... where is he? _I was walking back and fourth around the prop house growing impatient, holding my phone with two hands in front of face. _I can't let Chad find out Zac Efron's here... then I wouldn't hear the end of him bragging that he_ **banned** _Zac Efron... or something stupid like that._

I heard a laugh from behind me and I dropped my phone, startled. 'shoot... and I just got that phone...' I turned around, disappointed.

"Chad... What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I said irritated

"What? I'm just here to finish the conversation... Don't think hanging up will avoid anything" he was slowly walking towards me

"I didn't hang up on you! ... You hung on me."

"Really, Sonny Really?" he chuckled, "I may be a jerk... but I don't hang up on people."

"Yea right." I scoffed causing Chad to frown. With only a foot between us, I slowly started backing away, nervously.

"C-Chad please... I'm... waiting for my.... boyfriend." I nearly whispered.

"What!" he yelled grabbing my arm, "Boyfriend?"

My jaw dropped at how stupid I was... "Yea... boyfriend... boy....friend... a boy whose a friend... That's all... he's just a _friend_" I started twirling my hair with the hand, not in Chad's grip.

"You're lying!" he protested, his hand gripped harder on my arm, causing me to let out a whimper. His face suddenly was filled with remorse and he leaned down. Frightned our lips would touch... with only a centimeter distance... I pushed him causing him to let go of his grip, and I ran out of the prop house.

My face was burning with embarrassment and fury. I started rubbing the area, Chad had his hand gripped on, and my eyes started to water. What's wrong with him...! With a single word 'boyfriend', he suddenly started... acting strange...

"Sonny...?" A voice said from behind me. Frightened it was Chad, I put both hands on my face, shaking my head. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and kissed it, I looked up to find my boyfriend. A tear fell from an eye and before I knew it, I was in Zac's arms. "What happened?" he asked worried.

"It's nothing..." I started wiping the tears out of my eyes, "I just got into an argument with a friend." I tried to smile. Zac's lips brushed against mine, and I felt relaxed, forgetting about what happened between me and Chad.

**Chad's POV**

Boyfriend? Sonny... has a boyfriend.... who...! Is that why she came home so late, last night....? Wait... why do I even care.... I hurt Sonny... I'm such an idiot... What's worst... I think I even tried to kiss... Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper does not kiss randoms! I just lost control of my body, that's all. Still, I should apologize for hurting her like that.

I ran out the prop house looking for Sonny. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Zac walk around the corner. Where's he going? That's not the exit of the studio, that's towards.... Sonny's dressing room! I slowly walked to the corner, peeking. There's Sonny... an Zac's... hugging her.

"What happened?" he asked

"It's nothing... I just got into an argument with a friend." Zac leans down and kisses her on the lips.

I felt my body go stiff, and a sharp pain flew through my chest. Who does that guy think he is! Just kissing Sonny like that... she already has a boyfriend... unless... no... it can't be... Zac and Sonny? That's impossible... confused and in pain I walk away towards the Mackenzie Falls set.

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh no!! 'Zanny' has already been figured out... hmm... maybe it was too soon for Chad to find out? x.x**

**well... its his own fault for eavesdropping .'' hahahaha.... sorry it's a short chapter XP**


	4. Publicity

**Authors Note: bleh... homework... its barely the 3rd day of school.... 10th grade is EVIL the freshman are EVIL!!! Especially Butters, who runs when I try to glomp him... and Kenny who always puts his hand in front of my face when he wants me to help him find someone.... ok sorry i just had to say that .  
****so about the story :D Im sorry... if Zora might be OOC... might... maybe I'm being too hard on myself...**

**disclaimers: I don't own.... SWAC... or apparently those people from twilight....**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

_All of my worries were washed away... being in Zac's arms... kissing him... it was like a dream come true... I hope it never ends... never._

"Sonny?!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Zac and I quickly came apart each other and stared up upon the young wacko eleven year old. My jaw dropped, as I tried to think of something to say. We were caught, 'Zanny' has been found out! I looked over at Zac, he was scratching the back of his head looking down, trying to figure out what to say.

"Wh-Since... when was a vent there..." I said in a high voice, nervously.

"It's always been here..." I felt my jaw drop again.

"Th- I see...?"

She started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Since when were you dating Zac Efron" she pointed at Zac, "I thought he was part of 'Zanessa'"

"Were not dating!" I yelled in a 'in denial' voice, "Were... rehearsing a sketch!" I grabbed Zac's arm and look up at him "Right?" He looked at me confused and I gave him a 'play along' look.

"Oh... right we are! I'm going to be guest starring this week" he smiled casually

"Yea right, who do you take me for?" she glared at us and whined, "A ten year old?!"

"Um..." I looked around nervously trying to think of what to say.

Zac put his arms up like he was caught "Okay... you got us... you got us..." he said sarcastically

"What...?" looking at Zac with a straight face.

"Zanessa isn't really happening, we're doing it for publicity..." I couldn't help but stare at him as he said that "kinda like..... Robert and Kristen!" he added.

I looked up at Zora, not exactly sure what happened and practically pleaded, "Please Zora... you can't tell anyone..."

She shrugged unconcerned, "Eh, alright... but you should say that to Chad."

I glared at Zora "Chad?"

"Oh yea... There was a vent over there" she pointed to end of the hall, "and I saw Chad looking around the corner, he looked disappointed at what he saw... so I rushed right over to this vent to find you two kissing!" she grabbed the corner of the vent, "Whelp... See ya!" and with that she closed the vent, and was gone.

_I can't believe Chad saw us together! This is so bad, who knows what Chad will do! I know what he would do...! He's going to put this on his blog.... everyone's going to find out about Zac and me.... could this day get any worse... first Tawni said she wanted to date Zac, and that I have Chad... CHAD! Can you believe she said that?! Then later... Chad... Chad..._

"Chad" I whispered feeling my face turning slightly red, looking down at the ground. I felt someone grab my chin and pull it towards them, and Zac kissed me on the forehead. I stared at his eyes... his beautiful eyes... then his lips, and slowly pushed my lips onto his.

_Chad... tried to kiss me... the one who only has lips for Zac... I should be angry... right? Argh of course I should! He tried kissing me when I told him I had a boyfriend, accidentally.... who just kisses someones girlfriend? Wait...._

"Zac..." I rest my head on his shoulders, as he wraps his arm around me.

"Hm...?"

"...We...should tell Chad... before he blows off the secret..."

He was silent for a moment, "Let him..."

My eyes widen as I looked up at him, shocked "W-what?"

"I'm tired of hiding our relationship..."

"...but...people...will think your cheating...!"

"Rumors..." he shrugged, "What you going to do about them?" He put one of his arms underneath my knees and picked me up like I was some princess... I turned red. "Shall we go?" he suggested.

I looked down, with a hand over my mouth embarrassed, and nodded.... and off we went...

* * *

**Authors note: nuuuu another short chapter... gomen . so much homework... so little time XP**

**I'm kinda shocked I somehow mentioned... twilight...or well robert and kristen o.0'' but oh well... x.x :)**

**next chapter MIGHT be in chad's POV the whole chapter o.o**


	5. Dreams

**Authors Note: I saved a puppy's life today OwO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC ~.~**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"aaaaannnd.... CUT! That's it for today!" the director yelled, "this has got to be the most dramatic episode yet of Mackenzie Falls!"

_Psh... of course it is. I'm the greatest actor of our generation, Chad Dylan Cooper._With filming down, I started walking towards my dressing room, still a little agitated about what I saw.

"Chad!" I director yelled for me, I stopped in my tracks.

"Hm?"

"Seriously! Most dramatic episode EVER!" I started smirking as he said that, "This was the best acting you've done, it's almost like you've already experience getting crushed by the one you love." and the smile was gone "Keep up the good work" he ran off to the chocolate fountain.

_Of course its great acting... I'M CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Chad Dylan Cooper getting 'crushed' by the one he 'loves'. He's has got to be kidding right! Chad does not get crushed... he crushes... he does NOT fall in love... especially to some random...! Wait. He didn't even mention the word, random. Seriously worst word invented!_

So, off I went to my dressing room... again... not sure what to think about what the director just said. The more and more I thought about it...the more and more annoyed I got... before I knew it, I was _in _my dressing room. I tossing my jacket at the couch and threw myself on my huge bed. I stared up at the ceiling just thinking about what happened today... stupid Sonny... stupid cute... Slowly I closed my eyes, trying to relax.

~*~*~*~*~

_Sob. Sob. Sniff._

What the hell? Was someone crying... it sounds soft of... like... Sonny... Sonny? I rushed right over to the prop house to find it... empty.

_Sniff_

"...Sonny?" I quietly asked, looking around the prop house..... ugh... too much... 'funny'.

_Sniff _"...Chad......?" I heard a whisper come from the corner of the room. I walked slowly, moving the gnome that was in the way, disturbed at what I saw. Sonny, was curled up into a ball, sobbing and crying... she was her usual cute sunshine happy girl...

"Oh my god... what happened?" I knelled down right next to Sonny putting my hand on her shoulder. She didn't answer... instead she just curled more into a ball... "Sonny!!" I yelled. Still no answer. I felt my heart sink to my bottom, seeing Sonny like this just isn't right... not knowing what else to do, I put my arms around her, embracing her with a hug.

Sonny mumbled something, but I couldn't hear a thing she was saying... then he looked up... slowly... towards me... her face was so puffy and her face was soaked with tears... this... just wasn't right... ".........Zac....." more tears starting following out as she said his name.

Angry and upset, I pulled her towards me, embracing her is a tight hug... as tight as I could. She dugged her face into my shirt, clutching onto my shirt... I put a hand behind her head, brushing her hair with my fingers, resting my head on her shoulder.

"What about Zac?" I whispered... Sonny let out a huge sigh.

"He broke... up... with me... through a freaking text message!" I could feel her crying more, "there's something wrong with me!" Hearing her say that, made me _furious_! How can she thinks something wrong with her, it's Zac that has something wrong about himself. I pushed Sonny off my chest, holding onto her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"Don't you ever... EVER say that! There's nothing wrong with you..!"

"But... Zac... he... he--" I forced my lips onto Sonny's... it started off fierce, but it turned into passionate and heated. I felt Sonny melt into my arm's, as I, into hers. She slowly fell backwards, her head rested on the ground, Sonny... was under me. We broke away our lips and looked into eachothers eyes. Her big brown eyes of hers, tears were still falling from them... but she looked happy. _Stupid Cute_. I smirked, and leaned down for another kiss. Sonny's hand was brushing through my hair... and my tongue slowly... entered her mouth. My tongue, explored new territory, her mouth, it tasted sweet... and sunny. We broke away for air, smiling at each other.

"Chad" her faced turned red, "I... lov--"

~*~*~*

"Sonny..." I moaned... suddenly waking up, quickly sitting myself up. I was panting hard, like I just woke up from some nightmare. I was trying to figure out what I was just dreaming about... until I felt my face turn a deep tone of red. _Please don't tell me I just had a dream... about Sonny..._

I can't believe I... Chad Dylan Cooper... would just have a dream about a random! I... just kissed a random... in my dream... and not just any random... Sonny...

_Sonny Munroe_

* * *

**Authors Note: ok end of chapter...5 XP so um... yea... I had no idea what to write during the kissing part cuz well... I never kissed anyone... or been in any kind of relationship.... bleh sorry if it sucked ^.^;;**

**hahah i bet you guys r like "nuuuu it was a dream D:" xD ok ok... um R&R??? :D:D:D:D**


	6. Avoiding

**Authors Note: Ok... new chapter x.x I sorta rushed...gomen... so much homework x.x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Zac Efron**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Were here." Zac stopped, and I looked up at him... still his 'little princess' in his arms. I turn to my side, and my eyes widen at what I saw.

"W-wait... this is..." I whispered

"Chad's dressing room." he put me down slowly, making sure I won't fall as I balance myself on my feet.

"I thought you didn't care... if he told on us..." confused...

"I don't. But I could tell in your eyes you did...so..." he was scratching the back of his next, looking around "I thought I might as well... relieved you of your stress."

I smiled. "Thanks Zac." My smile slowly went away, when I heard panting. I pressed my ear against Chad's door. It came from inside.

"Chad...?" I quietly said as I softly knocked on his door. "Um... may I com-- ah!" Before I could finish the sentence, the door was swung open. Revealing a hard breathing, sweaty Chad. He looked like he just experienced something horrible. I slapped my hands onto his cheeks making him look at me. "What happened to you?!" I was worried.

He put his hand on top of mine, and looked to Zac... then slowly looked down at the ground. He tossed my hands off his face, and started walking away. "Chad!" I said louder than I normally did, not exactly yelling.

He continued walking away, "Chad!" I practially yelled... he stopped. "About... what you saw... between me and Zac... um..." my face started turning red, as I tried to think of something to say. Chad turned around, looking at us... his eyes were filled with pain... and he walked away from us again... faster. Ignoring everything I was saying.

My eyes started to water, unsure of what to do... was... Chad just _avoiding me_...? Or am I just... over-reacting... Zac put his arms around my waist, and I looked up at him, wiping away the tears forming in my eyes. I rested my head, onto him, as we starting walking off the Mackenzie Falls set.

"Don't worry about that guy." Zac said.

"...k"

"Everything happens for a reason... he's just jealous 'cuz he's used to getting everything he wanted" he scoffed. I didn't say anything. We finally arrived to my dressing room... until... I heard a familiar voice yelling at me.

"SONNY!!" _shoot... it's **Tawni**_. I slowly turned around to her fake smiling

"Hey."

"You... didn't tell me... your 'Zac' friend was... Zac Efron." she pushed me away from Zac. She wrapped her arms around his arm, smiling.

He chuckled, "and hello to you to."

"So... Zacky... how do you know _Sonny_?" she glared at me.

"Um... well... we're sorta dating." Tawni and I dropped our jaws... I couldn't believe he said it just like _that._As for Tawni... she probably couldn't believe he was even dating me in the first place.

Tawni made a pout face, crossing her arms across her chest, and walked straight into our dressing room. As Tawni slammed the door at us, and I turned to Zac. I sighed in defeat... _I don't feel like dealing with this right now..._ _First Chad... now this... I just want to have a normal day with Zac for once. _

All of a sudden, Zac flinched, reaching into his pocket. He grabbed out his phone... someone was calling him.

"Hey I gotta take this." Zac stated as he rushed out the hallway, answering his phone.

_I wonder who it was... I guess I might as well deal with Tawni while Zac's on the phone._

"Tawni...." I asked as I slowly opened the door. Tawni was staring at her pictures with a pout.

"Sonny! How could you!" she whined.

"What did I do _this_ time! You know I won't do anything to make you mad...!"

"But you did!" she glared, "Your going out with Zac, even though you _promised_me you will set me up a date with Zac." She crossed her arms, glaring at me more.

"Look..." I sighed... then realized what she just said, "When did I promise you _that_?!"

"Don't you remember?"

"No... I don't... that's why I'm asking you."

She turned around, looking at the mirror. "Oh well... I don't care anyways." She started putting on her Cocoa Moco Cocoa lip gloss. "I only date the _best_"

I looked at her confusedly "...Zac's... not the best?"

She turned to me and started laughing, "HA! Are you kidding me? If he'd date _you_, then he doesn't deserve _me_" I frowned and walked out the door, speechless. _Where did Zac go anyways..._

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok... I'm curious... I know this is no where near the ending the fanfiction... but so I know what to write next... tell me if you want a ending with Zac staying with Sonny, and Chad just learns to deal with it... or a ending with... CHANNY XD **

**... hmm should it end happy or sad ~.~**

**R&R :D**


	7. Preparing

**Authors note: bleh sorry i didn't post... so busy... with both school work... and dealing with a annoying freshman girl who told on me becuz i "stole her best friend" ._. **

**sry this chapter sorta sucks and its short x.x i'll do better next time**

**disclaimer: DON'T own sonny with a chance D:****Sonny's POV**

* * *

_Sigh_... I wonder where Zac went...

_Moo~! _

I took out my phone, and a huge toothy grin crept up on my face. It was Lucy.

"Heeeeyy Lucy!!"

"Sonny! Is it true?!" she sounded shocked.

"...is what true?"

"You know... ZANNY!"

"WAIT WHAT!" it's been leaked out _already_...!? "Where... did you hear that from?"

"The latest issue of _TWEEN WEEKLY... duuuh" _My jaw dropped... speechless... nothing's going to be the same again is it...

"...it's true..." I can't lie to my best friend.

"OH MI GOSH! TELL ME _EVERYTHING!" _I sighed in defeat and told her _everything_. I even mention about Chad avoiding me... and about Tawni... just about every little detail that happened between me and Zac... or that has something to do with Zac.

"Oh sorry you don't get to spend much time together. Don't worry things will get better from now on..."

"Yea... I hope so..." I sighed

"Ah! Sorry gotta go! Cya Sonny!" and with that she hung up. _Now... who would tell Tween Weekly about Zanny... CHAD! Argh!!! He just loves pushing my buttons... of course he would leak this out... anything to make me angry..._

I looked through my contacts and called Chad, angrily. I'm not letting him off so easily... 'Miss Sunshine' has her moments also. It's ringing...

_We're sorry... the person you have dialed is currently not available. Please leave a message after the beep. *beep*_

"Chad! I know it was you who leaked about Zac and me to Tween Weekly! Why would you do that!" I hung up...

Seriously... why would he do such a thing... also... I never had to leave Chad a voicemail... he normally answers and it was ringing... oh my god he really _is_ avoiding me! He probably can't look me in the eyes after telling Tween Weekly... what's he up to...

"Sonny!" I heard Zac's voice call after me and I turned around smiling.

"Hey..."

"Sorry I took long... I had to take that call... it's about the filming for the new High School Musical movie. Hey what's wrong...?" he put his hand on top of my forehead

"Wait... what... there's nothing wrong..."

Zac sighed, "It's about the Tween Weekly thing anit it..."

My eyes widen, and I whispered... "How... did you know...?"

"Oh come on... it's obvious your upset about that... but don't worry... nothing's going to change."

"Yea... I know..." I just can't think straight right now... I just... wanted everything to be normal... I guess I just have to prepare myself about all these questions abou Zanny... and Chad...

* * *

**A/N: So anyone watch 'sonny with a chad' xD**

**they lean in like 3 times but noooooooooo kiss........**


	8. Cupid

**Authors Note: Ok... so Chad has an interview... so um... does anyone know if 'Sunshine America' is a real show or something...? It was just somethin that poppd in my head XD**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here... other than the plot....... so um... SWAC is NOT mine D:

**

* * *

****Chad's POV**

_Chad Dylan Cooper. The greatest actor of our generation. Chad Dylan Cooper. The tween heartthrob. Chad Dylan Cooper. He can date any girl he wants._

So why am I in so much pain. I hate it... just something about that Efron guy doesn't seem right. He's abnormally close to someone from Chuckle City... and that someone is Sonny Monroe. What's worst... he didn't even seem to care he was _banned_ from Mackenzie Falls. Now _that's_ weird. Although, I just can't help but wonder... if he truely cares for Sonny. Not... like I care or anything.

"Mr. Cooper?" Someone called out my name as I returned back to earth. "We're about to start."

_Shit_ I forgot I'm doing an interview... Hope I don't space off on-air. Of course I won't... Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't_ do stuff like _that_.

"Okay everybody! Welcome to 'Sunshine America'! I'm your host, Nicole Stewards, we have a very special guest today. Everyone welcome..." camera points to Chad, and the crowd cheers "Chad Dylan Cooper"

I smiled my million dollar smile, the smile that captured every girls heart.

"Okay, we been getting alot of questions about this lately... but what's your relationship with 'So Random!'s Miss. Sonny Monroe?" My smile faded away the second she said Sonny's name.

_Why would anyone ask such a stupid question?_

"Well..." I smiled... "There's not much of a relationship... we're rivals.... although Sonny, has fallen hard for the greatest actor of our generation. I mean... who wouldn't."

_The answer to that, was pretty obvious. She's clearly using Zac, to denie the fact that she's fallen for me._

"So, your saying that... despite Sonny dating Zac Efron, she in love with you?"

_Of course... I'm better than Zac Efron in everyway. Every girl wants me, every guy wants to be me._

"Of... course... I'm better than Zac any day!" I defended myself.

"Okay then... let's answer some questions from the audience."

The lights go towards a young girl, who looked about twelve. She had chocolate brown eyes, and brown curls in pigtails. She looked like she can be Sonny's little sister. "Could you _sercetly_ have feelings for Sonny?" She smiled innocently...

"No." I just straight-forwardly said... _why_ are all these questions about Sonny? The little girl just started giggling and wondered somewhere away from the audience. Strange kid.

"Enough with Sonny. Things are getting heated on Mackenzie Falls lately, I think everyone wants to know. Will Mazkenzie be with Chloe or Penelope?"

_Finally a question, I enjoy answering._

"Heh. I guess you guys will just have to continue watching Mackenzie Falls to find out." I winked at the host, Nicole. She started fanning herself with a piece of paper, giggling.

*~*~*~*~*

"Okay thats all the time we have for today. Tune in next week on 'Sunshine America', we have a special performance by non-other than the JONAS BROTHERS!"

The cameras dim out and the crowd goes wild. I dig through my pocket, looking for my phone.

_New voicemail? From Sonny...? Oh... that's right, I ingored a call eariler... I guess it was from Sonny. I wonder what she wants..._

_"Chad! I know it was you who leaked about Zac and me to Tween Weekly! Why would you do that!" _I pulled my ear away from the phone the second she started yelling... I can't believe she would think that I would do such a thing. I'm just as surprised as her when people found out about them... they were asking _me_ questions about _'Zanny'_ on-air.

I continued to walk out the studio, until I bumped into something. I looked down to find that little miniature Sonny, from the audience, standing in front of me with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh. Your that kid from the audience." I couldn't really care less...

"Your not being honest with yourself!" The young girl yelled at me... my eyes widen at her.

_I'm not being honest...? With myself... how would she know such a thing anyways._

She smiled again, with _my_ phone in her hands. "Just call me your little cupid, if you will." She winked.

I just stood there... dumbfounded... by this strange strange kid.

_What the hell did she mean by 'little cupid'. Wait... is that my phone..._

* * *

**_A/N: I dunno... I just wanted a little cupid in this story...... XP_**

**_R&R_**


	9. Warning

**A/N: whelp... um... :D 3 uploads in one day... 2 swac... and a Phineas & Ferb chapter ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. I thought I already mentioned that... like 9 times actually o.o**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Did... you just say 'little cupid'?" Still not exactly sure... what just happened.

She giggled, "Of course, I mean that! I'm really good at getting people together." She was pressing buttons on my phone. I had no idea what she was doing but... it was bothering me.

"And who exactly do you think your going to set me up with" I scoffed at the little girl. Her smile went away and she had a expression like it was obvious... which it wasn't.

"Who do you think." she rolled her eyes, "With Sonny of course! Just need to find a way to get her away from Zac."

I shook my head... how did I even get into this situation... a twelve year old is trying to hook me up with someone from Chuckle's City. Who did she think she was anyways...?

"By the way..." she glared at me, as she looked up from the screen of _my_ phone. "Who... What's your name, anyways...?"

"Oh me..." she pointed at herself, and I nodded telling her to hurry up and tell me. "Hm... I'm... Zoey."

"Well Zoey, will you mind and give me back my phone?" I put my hand out, she turned around with her backed facing me.

"Yes... I do mind... I'm trying to do you a favor."

_This was starting to get annoying. Whatever this girl had in mind... I had a feeling it isn't going to be good. She's starting to get more annoying then Zac._

"Well I don't need a favor... so just give me bac--"

"What would you do if something were to happen to Sonny?" she turned and looked at me with a serious look on her face. I just stood there... she's deffiantly planning something. "It's not like anything going to happen to her anyways. As long as she keeps her distants away from Zac, that is."

Zoey started walking away, but I was following her... annoyed. "Why are you following me?!" she turned and yelled at me.

"I dont know...! Maybe its the fact that a twelve year old girl has my phone!" I snapped back.

"Twelve? I'm not twelve, I'm thirteen." Wow... one year difference... I rolled my eyes, and took my phone away from her hands, and walked away. She was yelling at me, but I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying I just wanted to get away from her.

***~*~*~***

_Finally I'm away from that... um... whatever that kid's name was. _I was parked right infront of the Condor Studio, looking at myself in the mirror.

"No you didn't... I'm still here you know!" A voice came from the back of my car, and I yelled in terror, at what I found. That kid from the studio audience was sitting in the back.

"H-How did you get in here!!" I yelled at her, jumping out of my car, freaked out. She's creepier than that... one kid from Chuckle's City.

"I told you didn't I! I'm going to be your little cupid!" She ran out the car and towards Stage 2. _This kid is going to be serious trouble... _I ran after her... no way is anyone going to find out a thirteen year old girl followed Chad Dylan Cooper to Mackenzie Falls... I'm going to get her out of there before she ruins the Mackenzie Falls magic.

_Wait... where did she go..._

**Sonny's POV**

_This is so complicated... I just don't know what to do anymore. I just want a normal day with Zac. Is that so hard to ask for?!_

"OH MY GOD IT'S SONNY MONROE!!!" I heard a young girl say as she ran up to me with a huge smile on her face. She look like she could be my little sister. It was so cute... I just want to hug her so badly! She looked over at Zac, and her smile went away. I turned to Zac, and he looked annoyed... he was avoiding eye-contact with the little girl.

"Um... yup that's me..." I smiled, trying to lighten the tension between the two. Do they know eachother or something.

"How did you get here?" Zac said coldly to the young girl.

"Chad brought me here." she scoffed, as she grabbed my hand, and started pulling me away. "Sonny, I need to talk to you." I looked at her, confused. She's pretty surious for someone so young, then I looked over at Zac. He started mouthing out 'Don't listen to her' or something. I'm not very good at reading lips.

"Um..." I couldn't figure out what to say...

"Don't get so close to Zac. It's not such a bright idea, if you do." She went straight to the point, letting go of my hand, the girl started walking away.

"Wait what?!" I snapped. "What do you mean by that?"

She turned around looking at me, "You'll see." She darted off, towards Mackenzie Falls.

* * *

**A/N: R&R please :D what do you guys think Zoey is up too... what kind of relationship does she have with Zac :O**


	10. Deal

**AN: Yay... a new chapter .**

**Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC or HSM

* * *

**

Chad's POV

Where did that annoying brat go...? I could have sworn she ran straight towards Mackenzie Falls. Unless... she tricked me. Yea right, no one tricks Chad Dylan Cooper. No one.

"Hey" a voice came from behind me as I flinched. I turned around to find Zoey behind me.

"Where exactly have you been?" I crossed my arms, annoyed.

"Oh, I wanted to meet Sonny." she smiled brightly, the radiance of her smile was greater than mine, and no one out shines Chad Dylan Cooper! "You know," she started.

"What..."

"You care only about your looks, but you don't realize the important things do you?" I raised an eyebrow at her. _Important things?_ What can be more important than Chad Dylan Cooper. "Also, stop talking in third person anymore!" she yelled. "It makes Zoey dislike Chad ALOT" and with that she walks away with a smug little look on her face.

"Where are you going _now_?" I asked

"I'm leaving. Zac's leaving soon, and I need to catch up with him."

"Okay why do you hate Zac so much? Besides the obvious fact that he _thinks_ he's better than me" I smiled.

She looked at me, like I was some strange person. "I don't hate Zac." she rolled her eyes, "I hate Sonny." I smile went away.

__

How can someone hate Sonny? I know she's from chuckle city and she's a random and all... but you can't hate Sonny. Everything Sonny does is cute... you can't hate something that's cute. Stupid Cute!

"Wh-- how can you hate Sonny?"

"Don't worry about it... besides don't mess with my brother Zac!" and she runs off... far and fast.

__

Wait... did she say brother?! That little Sonny look-a-like is Zac's sister? Wow... I didn't even know he had a sister.

"I can see that your worried..." I looked over to my side, to find out the littlest random is standing next to me. I look around, wondering where she could've came from.

"Um... where did you come from?"

"Enough small talk, I can get info behind Zac and that Zoey kid if you want." she said in a tone, as if she was a traveling sales guy.

"Oh really now?" I sarcastically said.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm not Sonny!" she yelled

My eyes widen as she continued, "So... you want a deal?"

"WIIFC" I said.

"You get $100 and Zac away from Sonny." she held up a hundred dollar bill.

"That's it? Whatever... so why you so concerned aways?"

"Why are you?" she asked.

"I'm not..." I defended myself.

"Oh please, everyone knows you like Sonny, don't try to hide it." I opened my mouth to object, but she cut me off before I could, "Anyways, I was curious about this whole relationship Sonny has with Zac. So I was snooping around in the vents, Zac told Sonny it was a call for the new High School Musical movie, but it was really just Vanessa."

I stared at the young wacky random with a blank stare, "What exactly is that supposed to mean...?"

She rolled her eyes, "Are you stupid? Zac's hiding something from Sonny... and that something is Vanessa!" My eyes widen... I knew Zac was using Sonny.....

"So we got a deal then?" she put her hand in front of me.

I looked at her hand, annoyed... but... I sadly have to attempt... I'm alittle worried... so I grabbed her hand and shook it, sighing. "Agreed...."

* * *

**AN: x3 R&R please :D**


	11. Cheating

**A/N: It appears this story might be towards an end soon... sorry for not updating... but... so much school work... and algebra 2 is HARD D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SWAC**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

It's been a week since I saw anybody from So Random... or those Efron siblings. That little random... better not have tricked me like that time with the giraffes on ice... I signed sitting down on the couch. I was just hanging around in my dressing room, there's nothing much I can do anyways.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in..." I said, uninterested when I heard a knock come from my door. The door opened, showing the smallest, weriest random of them all.

"Guess what!" she smiled

"What...."

"I have a mission for you!" I raised my eyebrow at her, what did she mean mission... "I found out Zac is going to be at the movie's tonight."

I crossed my arms at her annoyed, "Ok... so what does that have to do with a _mission_ for _me_?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" she yelled, I gave her a look that made her roll her eyes... it really wasn't obvious... "Why would Zac be at the movies?"

"Um... to watch a movie...?"

"But he bought two tickets, and Sonny's not going to the movies tonight, she's going to a party with her mom."

I didn't really get where this story was going at, so I just motioned my hand telling her to continue.

"I think Zac might... ya know..." she walked towards me and whispered in my ear, "cheating on Sonny." My eyes widen for a second then I turn my head towards her.

"So... you want me to go to the movies... to spy on Zac?" I asked...

"Duh!"

"Why aren't you the one going...?"

"It would be too noticeable..." she scoffed as she walked out the door. "The movie starts at 8, so just go to the movie theater, near the studio. That's the one he's going at."

So I guess that means Chad Dylan Cooper is going on a spying mission. Well that might be interesting I suppose..

I got up and walked out my dressing room. It's around lunch time, so I thought I might as well go get something to eat at the cafeteria...

"Ow Chad." I heard a familiar voice say, when I accidentally bumped into someone. It was little miss Sonny Monroe. "Watch where your going will you?"

I raised my eyebrow, "And what about you?"

She rolled her eyes, getting ready to walk away, "I don't have time for this, I need to figure out what I'm going to wear at the party tonight."

"What about Zac?" I questioned.

"What do you mean 'What about Zac'?" she asked annoyed, "He has somewhere he has to go tonight."

"Aren't you alittle worried?" she turned to me as I said that, she gave me a little glare and walked away.

"Why would I?"

Even when she's angry she's cute. Stupid Cute. Wow... have you ever noticed how Stupid Cute, starts with SC... Sonny Chad....

I rolled my eyes at the thought I just had, and walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat... amazing how naive Sonny could be. Although, I don't think Zac is _that_ stupid to cheat on someone like Sonny. How can _anyone_ do something like that... to Sonny.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It's 8... and I'm at the movie theater that little random told me to go to. I still don't see any Efron around. This whole thing is stupid, I feel like such a stalker... over something so stupid. No one in their right mind would cheat on _Sonny_. I didn't want to feel too much like a stalker, so I just sat in my car, parked in front of the theater.

Wait... I jumped up from my seat, at who I saw. What's Vanessa doing here, I wondered. She was looked like she was waiting for someone... I saw her eyes widen when she saw Zoey. I rolled down my window just slightly so I can here their conversation...

"What are you doing here Zoey?" Vanessa asked.

"Me? I'm going to watch a movie with my brother," She giggled, but then quickly turned into a glare to Vanessa. "What about you?"

"Well... I heard Zac was going to be here... and I really needed to talk to him.." Vanessa looked up and had a huge smile on her face. "Ah Zac!" she yelled running towards him. She gave him a huge hugged and look him in the eyes.

He gently pushed her off him, and said "What are you doing here." I saw Zoey giving Vanessa a dirty look.

"What? You know..."

"I told you... I'm with Sonny now."

She yelled, "I know you! Your not really interested in Sonny!!"

I felted guilty eavesdropping... but this was somewhat interesting.

Zac rolled his eyes, "It's just for a while... then we can get back to 'Zanessa'" he said as he gave Vanessa a kiss. My eyes widen... that little random was right.... how could anyone even think about cheating on Sonny....

* * *

**A/N: um R&R please :O**

**I know some people might be mad at me cuz i made Zac seem like a bad person D: but I felt like the story needed a twist or something... ya know...**


	12. Lies

**Authors Note: bleh... imma try to update as much as i can this week... cuz i might get grounded soon cuz of my grade in algebra 2.... but its soooo hard D:**

**Disclaimer: i don't own SWAC**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing... how could anyone be so stupid and cheat on... Sonny...? I was filled with so much anger I couldn't think straight... I was so ready to walk out this car and punch him in the face.

"Stupid Brother! What if you get caught!" Zoey yelled. Then she looked over in my direction and her eyes widen. I been caught. She ran towards Zac and tugged at his shirt, pointing at my car. This was my hint to 'getting the hell outta here!'

I quickly turned on the car and sped off, hoping I didn't cause such a huge scene. Things couldn't get any worst..... I... I wonder what Sonny would do if she found out about this... I have to tell her.

Before I realized, I was parked in front of Sonny's apartment. I better hurry, before she leaves to her party.... unless she already did. I ran up stairs, to her room... I put my hand up to knock... but Sonny opens the door shocked.

"Ch-CHAD?" her eyes widen, then she whispered loudly. "What are you _doing_ here?!"

She wore a long white strapless dress... with white high heels. As if, she's going to a wedding of some sort. But I can tell you one thing... she did NOT look please to see me... not that I can blame her... I'm about to give her the most disappointing news she could have.

"Um..." I put my hand behind my head, trying to figure out an easy way to put this...

"Look Chad." she started, "I don't have time for this... It turns out the party I have to go to... is my dad's wedding. I haven't see him in 7 years and he invites me to come see him marry some other woman."

I was surprised... I never heard anything about Sonny's dad, ever. I guess I understand why now...

"Where's your mom...?" I asked

"Oh... she's not going" she said annoyed, "she doesn't want to face my dad since the divorce... but said I should go. After all '_I haven't seen my dad in years_'"

Sonny walks out the room, and softly closes the door. As she starts walking away, I grab her arm... I'm not letting her leave until she knows about Zac.

"CHAD!" she yells.

"Yes...?" I smirk, even though I'm about to tell her something that will bring her to tears... I can't show it just yet.

"Let. go. of. me!"

"But you don't want to see your dad right, a few minutes won't--"

"But my dad is so pathetic, he's making me take a bus there... I'm going to miss my--"

"I'll drop you off!" I practically yelled, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"O-okay..." she whispers.

I take grip of her hand, which causes her to slightly blush. She looks so cute when she's embarrassed. Stupid Cute. As I walk her out of the apartments, to my car, we see....

"Zac?!" Sonny yells in shock. The fact that he's able to appear in front of her, pisses me off, and I grip Sonny's hand tighter.

**Sonny's POV**

Oh god... what's going on here. Zac looks so... I never seen this look on his face.... he looks.... angry... but yet... his eyes are filled with... regret.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Chad snaps at him. I try to escape from Chad, but every time I do... he grips me tighter...

Zac doesn't say anything... all he does is walk over to the both of us, glaring at Chad.

"Chad! What did you do this time!" I yell at Chad, he obviously did something stupid again to cause problems for us. Like always.

Chad looks at me, surprised... but yet sadly... and his grip became looser... until he slowly... but finally let go of my hand. I was surprised.... lately... Chad... has been... acting different.

"I... didn't do _anything_" Chad says, quietly... which is when I notice a small smirk on Zac's face. Something was up... and I was worried.... "How could you just show your face here..." Chad started to glare at Zac.

God damnit what the hell is going on here?! All I know is that I don't want to be involved... so I tried walking away slowly... hoping no one will notice me...

"Sonny stop!" Chad yells, causing me to flinch. "Do you mind telling Sonny... what you were doing... _kissing _Vanessa?!"

Wh-What... Zac was kissing Vanessa... this is a lie right. Of course, knowing how Chad is... he's probably just trying to break me and Zac apart right... but I can't help feel a horrible sharp pain in my chest. I know Chad's lying... but just thinking of Zac possibility doing that hurts so much.

My sight is starting to go blurry, as water starts to form in my eyes. I don't know what to believe right now...

**

* * *

****AN: ooookkk so like ya... im going to try and make next chapter longer.... **_**try**_**... and like um R&R :O**

**bleh and dont hate me for making zac a bad guy in this story v.v**


	13. Used

**Authors Note: Yay... I think this is my longest chapter so far... XP so like yea... I kinda like drama... so yeaaaa... oh and ya I like Zac and all... but I like drama in stories so... Zac is a bully in this story D: so if you are one of those obsessive Zac Efron fans (like those scary robert pattison fans... SCARY) then like ya... don't kill me DX -I hope they aren't violent like the twilight fans at my school D:-**

**Disclaimer: I dun own SWAC, Zac Efron, or Robert Pattison or Kristen Stewart... (that are they're names right... sorry not a _huge_ twilightfan...)**

**

* * *

****Chad's POV**

I start to hear sniffing from behind me, and I turn... Sonny was trying too hard to keep tears from falling down her cheeks... but she couldn't. Tears fall like the rain.

"Sonny...." I say as I raise a hand, about to wipe the tears off her face, but she backs away from my hand.

"tsk tsk" Zac says as I turn and glare at him... he crosses his arms and leans against the wall, smirking. I just watching to punch his face so much. "Who thought _Chad Dylan Cooper _would be so jealous... he'd _lie_ to break us up"

I felt my body heat up as he said that... and I slowly start to clench my hand into a fist.

"So..." I turn around as Sonny starts to speak. She had a look of relief on her face, "...it isn't true...? You're not...." she starts to walk towards Zac, slowly... until I put my arm out, stopping her. "cheating on me...?" Another tear falls down onto her cheek, as she sadly smiles.

This is going too far, he's trying to make _me_ the bad guy... I just want to...

"Sonny go into my car." I say, not turning around to look at her.

"W-what...?" she says quietly, but I could tell she was surprised.

"NOW!" I yelled, the smirk on Zac's face slowly turned into a grin.

I quickly glance at Sonny. Her eyes were wide, as she was in shocked that I just yelled at her... especially since she thinks I'm trying to break them apart. More tears, fall down onto her cheeks as she walks away.... Not saying another word. Not turning around to look at either me or Zac.

I walk up towards Zac and punch the wall he's leaning on. His eyes widen little, by the fact I didn't hit him in the face. As much as I wanted to, if I did... Sonny would never forgive me.

Then a sharp pain formed from my knuckles, to my hand, to the rest of my body. I punched the wall so hard, from so much anger in my body, that it caused my knuckles to bleed. I shake my hand, trying to get rid of some of the pain, but all it did was cause it to hurt more, and some drops of blood to fly every where.

I grabbed the collar of Zac's shirt and pull him down to my face.

"Why would you do that to Sonny!" I yell... I never been so angry... it was so hard to control myself...

"What did I do...?" Zac asked, as if nothing as happened.

"Why would you cheat on Sonny and lie about it?!"

Zac pushes me off and sighs, "To cheat on someone..." he starts, causing me to be little off guard at what he's saying, "You need to be going out with them, right."

I don't exactly understand, what's he's playing at... yea... he's going out with Sonny... he's cheating on Sonny... with Vanessa. "Exactly... so why are you cheating on Son--"

"You didn't listen did you." he interrupted. "You need to be going out with someone to cheat on them. I'm not going out with Sonny. I _never_ was."

I felt an icy feeling go down my body... "W-what..." I really don't understand what's going on anymore... If he's not going out with Sonny... but... "What?!" I yell as I punch him in the face.

I punched him so hard, he almost lost balanced and felled to the ground. He coughed for a second, then looked back up at me with a smug grin on his face. I hate this...

"I'm merely doing this for publicity." he speaks. My breathing becomes irregular, as I try to calm myself down... "Ever since Robert and Kristen been around, 'Zanessa' isn't as popular as it normally is. I simply needed somebody to gain me more publicity..."

I took a deep breath, and glared. "Why Sonny? Why couldn't you just _use_ someone else."

"Because she's the new girl in Hollywood." he says simply. "Zac Efron, dating Hollywood's good girl. Hollywood's newest star. _'Zanny'_" he starts to speak more in a mocking voice, after every word.

This was it... he just crossed that line... I raised my tightly clenched fist and swing it towards him... and right when it was about to hit his stupid cocky face... I was pulled away. I turn around to find Zoey clinching onto my arm, shaking.

"You..."

"Please..." the little girl begs. "I know very well my brother deserves it.. but... you have better things to do..." she sobs quietly. I lower my arm slightly, so she would stop standing on her toes.

"I love Sonny... and the 'So Random' show... that's why I followed you to the studio... to try and warn Sonny... I didn't want to see her hurt."

My eyes widen what this girl was saying, "I thought you _hated_ Sonny..."

"No!" she defended "I figured if someone told you that they hated Sonny... you'll realized your feelings for Sonny. That was my job are your _little cupid_."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. I really don't know what to do right now, well other than knock Zac right out.... I can't do that with this little girl here. "I don't have _any_ feelings for Sonny... I just feel that she needs _someone_ to protect her is all"

"Lies" she says, as she walks towards Zac. "But I guess that's not the problem right now, Sonny heard this whole conversation."

She heard... _all of it_. Argh I told that random to go to the car! "Where is she?!"

"She _was_ standing over there behind the corner, listening... then she saw me and ran off crying." she said pointing at the alley around the corner.

"Where did she run?" I asked... trying to avoid eye-contact with Zac... because I knew if I did... I'd snap again.

"She ran deeper into the alley... I guess you should go comfort her or something..."

I let out a loud sigh, and ran towards the alley as fast as I could. I heard Zac, chuckle from behind me... that asshole.

The alley was a lot longer than I thought it would be, and much more darker... I couldn't see _anything_... let alone _Sonny. _So, I did the most logical thing Chad Dylan Cooper could think of at the moment, I took out my phone and used the light to look around.

"Sonny...." I say... as I hear my voice echo into the alley. I heard loud sniffing coming from a distant, so I ran ahead... until I found a girl, in a white dress, curled up into a ball. Sobbing.

"Sonny..." I quietly said, as I lean down next to her... I put an arm around her shoulder and lean my head onto her. Holding her tightly.

"We...." Sonny, tried to say... I could tell it took a lot of effort just trying to even speak. "Should... leave.... my..." She said in between sobs, until she just broke down and starting crying her heart out. She leaned against my chest, clinging onto me tightly, soaking my shirt with her tears.

I put my arms around her and hold her tightly, I run a hand through her hair and laid my head onto her shoulder, as she cried.

***~*~*~***

I don't know how long it's been now... but Sonny and I are still sitting here. In the alley, as she continues to sob. She hasn't been crying as much, actually she barely crying at all now. If I didn't know better, I think she probably cried herself to sleep on me.

"Sonny?" I asked, as I softly lifted her off of me. She slowly opened her eyes, yawning. Yup... she felled asleep. She looks so cute, when she's just waking up. Stupid Cute.

"hrmm" she moans as she's rubbing her eyes together, then she suddenly jumps up, panicking. "How long have I been sleeping here!"

"I don't know...... an hour....?" I started rubbing the back of my head, trying to figure out what to say... I honestly have no idea how long we been here.

"My dad's wedding!" she yelled, causing me to jump right up, realizing she's late.

I look down at her dress, it's more gray than white now.. and the bottom is wet, and dark from the mud we were sitting on..... wait... mud. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ sit on mud. I look down, where we were just sitting in... _yup..._ CDC was just... sitting in _mud._

"You sure..." I pointed at her dress, making her raise an eyebrow at me, "Want to go like _that_."

She looked down at her dress, and let out a loud sigh. "Well! What else, am I going to wear?!" she yelled at me. "If I don't go... my mom... would yell at me... _well..._ I don't know... my mom... really could care less for my dad..."

"So... are you.... going...?" I asked, causing her to sigh.

"I don't know." she said listlessly... "I honestly don't... especially after what just happened between....me and..." she paused for a second, as a tear escaped from her eye. "Zac."

Sighing, I wiped the tear off her face and kissed her on the forehead. It caused Sonny to turn a little shade of red. _Well_ who wouldn't... getting kissed by _Chad Dylan Cooper._ Well on the forehead.

"Don't worry about him." I started. "He's not worth worrying over. Besides you still have all those guys from chuckle city."

She softly smiled, "Thanks Chad."

* * *

**AN: Yay thanks for reading R/R**

**it's almost over D: so I'm curious... do you guys want a sequel :O but if you do I'll warn you now... it's going to be depressing D: (sry i just find depressing stories to have a better plot o.0)**

**and like if you've seen an anime called clannad and watched like the whole 2nd season... its going to be like depressing like that .**


	14. Channy

**AN: funya~ ok... thanks for the reviews XD and yes imma make a sequel.... and fiiiinneee... it wont be depressing x.x but ya ok...**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own SWAC**

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV**

Argh... it's been such a rough night... with the cheating... to the almost fight... to me missing dad's wedding.. to Chad actually being nice...

"Hey Sonny...." I feel someone push me slightly, trying to wake me up.

"_huh...?_" I say in annoyance, I didn't even realize I felled asleep... I wake up to find Chad's face in front of me

"I'm going to go now... you'll be okay rig--"

"CHAD!" he flinched, as I jumped up shocked that he was laying in the bed next to me. I look down to make sure, I was still wearing clothes... I didn't want to have made a 'mistake' last night. I'm completely shock to find out I'm still wearing the white dress, from last night.

I had a major headache, and I started to rub my head... he chuckled, causing me to glare at him in annoyance.

"Did you really forget?" he asked with a, huge smirk.

"Forget... what...?" I could feel my face burning up, with embarrassment. He smirk turned to a wide grin.

"That you wanted me to spend the night with you."

"I WHAT?!" I yelled shocked, causing him to frown.

"You really... forgot?"

"If I remembered would I be yelling like this?!" I growled at him. "How... when... did I say _that_?"

He sighed loudly, walking towards me. "Last night, when you were upset about missing your Dad's wedding... he suddenly felt... _dizzy...?" _it was obvious he didn't know how to describe last night.

"Then you asked, if I can spend the night... and fainted in my arms." I was shocked about the last part. _I fainted?_

"Oh..." was all I could say. He bent down, and I flinched, closing my eyes... he kisses me on the forehead. I opened my eyes, somewhat shocked, as he's walking out the door.

"Later, Monroe." he winks as he's giving me that 'million dollar' smile.

I turn around, and saw myself in the mirror... my face... was... a dark shade of red. Suddenly I thought about Zac... about how he could just use me like that... just thinking about it... makes a sharp... _sharp_ pain, pierce through my heart. I feel so betrayed.

At least, Chad would never do that to me... wait... did I just say _Chad? _Wow... I really am out of it... aren't I. Although, I can't help but wonder... why Chad is so protective of me...

I chuckled sadly to myself, maybe he'd protect me from my _mom_, after she finds out about me ditching the wedding.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Sonny!!!" I hear a little whined, coming behind me. I sigh loudly, as I turn around.

"Yes... Tawni..." I kind of _not_ in the mood for this. I'm still pretty bummed out about this...

"How could you just ­_dump _hottie Zac, like nothing!" she holding up the new Tween Weekly in my face. The headlines saying **'Zanny breaks apart'**

I growl in annoyance, why does Tween Weekly have to always be up in my business... it gets so annoying. Plus this just happened almost a week ago!

"What does it matter to you..." I scoff, crossing my arms. I don't want to be reminded at all... about that... user...

"Oh" she pauses, "It doesn't. I'm just annoyed that you got front cover... AGAIN!" she snaps back at me.

My eyesight, starts to go somewhat blurry, from the tears forming in my eyes. It's annoying, how _Chad_... the _Chad Dylan Cooper_seems to be the only one concerned about what happened. Tears begin to become to heavy for my eyes to hold on to, as they fall down my cheeks, causing Tawni to freak out.

"Sonny!" she yells out, putting her hand onto my shoulder, trying to think of a way to comfort me. "_Oh...." _she whines.

I push her hand away, and started wiping the tears off my face, as I grab the magazine from her. I begin to read the article.

_Hollywood's newest, cutest couple, recently broken apart, as of yesterday. 'Zanny' was a sure canon couple, to many people, which is no wonder everyone is in total shock. This break-up has caused 'Zanny' and 'Zanessa' fans to go into a riot as to which pairing is better. During this seven period of time, a new pairing has arrived, 'Channy'._

I start coughing at the last part, _Channy_? What... _who_ is _Channy_?! Curious I begin reading...

_People say, they spot Chad and Sonny together right after the break-up between, everyone's favorite ex-couple 'Zanny'. No one knows for sure, if Chad and Sonny are truly going out yet, but we know one thing, there are hidden feelings there. As for Zac, he is found going out with Vanessa once again._

Stupid Vanessa, I thought to myself.... _wait WHAT?! _Did they say _Chad_ and _Sonny_?!

_'we know one thing, there are hidden feelings there.'_

I laughed out loud at the line, causing Tawni to look at me, crept out by my sudden mood change. How could they think there are ­_any_ feelings between us. Yes, he has a great smile, perfect hair, sparkly blue eyes, that look like the ocean.... wait why am I day-dreaming about him....

"YOU LIKE CHAD?!" Tawni yells at me in shocked, I was too busy... thinking about Chad... I didn't realize she grabbed the magazine from me.

"What!? No!" I yell, a little too high pitch... causing her to eye me suspiciously.

"Oh Monroe, you fallin hard for your savior now have you?" Chad cockily says, as he walks into the prop house. I can't help but glare at his arrival.

"What do you want _Cooper_?" I say in annoyance, Tawni just walked out the prop house quickly, trying not to get involved.

"What? We haven't seen eachother for a week... I'm just here to get my reward." he had a wide grin, as he kept walking towards me.

"W-what.... re-re-ward...?" I stutter quietly, I could feel a blush crawling onto my face, which just made Chad grin, wider.

"This reward..." he bent down, I closed my eyes quickly, scared that he's going to kiss me on the forehead again. What, I got... wasn't a kiss on the forehead... I felt a warm feeling, brush against my lips, as I open my eyes widely in shock. _Was Chad Dylan Cooper just... kissing... me... on the... lips..._

I felt his hands, brush gently into my hair. I forcefully closed my eyes, as my lips respond, kissing him back. I really don't understand, why I'm even kissing him back... I would have pushed him off me by now... I guess I just feel really upset about what happened.

Chad pulls his lips off of mine, and smiles, "Wow Monroe, didn't think you'd kiss me bac--"

"It your _reward_ remember." I cross my arms, "It meant _nothing_"

He looks down at the ground, laughing softly to himself, then quickly looks back up at me, smirking. "That's not what I'm going to put in my blog."

He starts walking away. "Wait what?" I shout, causing him to stop and turn around at me, still smirking. "What exactly _are_you going to put into my blog."

"You'll see..." then he winks at me as moves his lips saying '_girlfriend'. _I just stood there, dumbstruck... gi-girlfriend?! Wait... don't I even have a say in this... then he does his stupid pose, yelling out "Peace out suck~ars!" and dashed out the prop house.

I can't believe it... I'm now _Chad Dylan Cooper's 'girlfriend', _and I don't even get a say in it.... although... I still can't help but feel.... _a little_ happy about it...

I started looking around the prop house, hoping no one was here, then I couldn't help but giggle... at the fact that Chad called me his 'girlfriend'.

* * *

**AN: R&R x3 and yes chad an sonny are... like together now... so um... be happy XD**


	15. Apologize

**AN: Ahhh sorry for short chapter...this is um...the last chapter D: so like ya....but i AM going to have a sequel :3**

**Disclaimer: I dun own SWAC**

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV**

_Chad Dylan Cooper... called _me_ his _girlfriend..._ ha... knowing him... it's probably just a joke right... oh well... joke or not.... it makes me... kind of happy he would even call me that._"knock knock" I heard a familiar voice, come from the hallway, an unpleasant familiar voice. It's Zac, with a present... or presents... in his hands.

I could just feel myself freeze from the very sight of him... he started walking towards me, and a horrible sharp pain stabbed me right through the heart. By the time, he was in front of me... my eye-sight had been blurred out by tears, and my cheeks were soon soaked by them.

"Sonny." he started, his voice sounded full with remorse. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but gasp, in shock, from what he said, and quickly covered my face so he won't see my tears.

"Sonny!" he grabbed my hand, moving it out of my face. "A crying face, doesn't suit you." Then he used a thumb to wipe away my tears. "Look, I know I probably can never be forgiven... actually I hope you never forgive me. But I bought you some gifts." He said, as he put the gifts on the couch softly, and walked towards the exit.

"See ya, Sonny" he waved, with his back still towards me. Once he was out of sight, I slowly went over to the gifts, and looked at how nicely wrapped they were.

"Whelp!" I heard a voice come from behind the couch, causing me to flinch. "That was _soo _touchy. But I still hate that guy." Chad stood up from behind the couch, and picked up a random gift, left by Zac.

"Hey... those are mine.." I whispered to myself, somewhat hoping he didn't hear me. I quickly glanced at him, to find him smirking.

"Really, Sonny, _Really?" _he asked in that sarcastic voice of his.

"Yea really...! Wait... _when_ did you come in here, you just left." I quickly added.

"This gift isn't yours" he put the 'name tag' in front of my face, "It appears to be mine" then he chuckled, "I came at the same time Zac entered."

"Oh..." was all I could say, as I grabbed the gift from his hands, still that smirk on his face. He's right... it clearly said:

To: _Chad Dylan Cooper_

From: _Zac Efron_

"Yea.... so... I'll take that" he grabbed the gift from me, and put it back on the couch.

Then before I knew it... I was in Chad's arms... bridal style... wait when did he pick me up...

"Wait! Hey! Put me down" I yelled, embarrassed... "Please..." I started to beg... "This is embarr--"

My words, got cut off, when Chad pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't help but smile, as I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I think it's official... I think Sonny Munroe... and Chad Dylan Cooper... are _together_.

Chad pulled away from the kiss, with that cocky smile on his face, "Please What?" he asked.

_Please kiss me one more time. _Was what was about to slip out of my mouth, I could feel my face turn red, from the very thought. Chad's smile just got bigger, and I couldn't help but wonder if he could read minds, because he pressed his lips against mine once more. But with more passion.

* * *

**AN: thx 4 readin... so b4 i start the sequel... I'm curious... what do you the readers, want to happen? I think imma make it a time-skip V.V**


End file.
